Packing
by BucketFullOfBrittana
Summary: Santana and Brittany are packing over Brit's house for New York. Fluffy one shot with a tiny bit of angst! Please read and tell me what you think.


**Title:** Packing

**Pairing:** Brittana

**Rating:** K (because I'm nice and clean, you see)

**Blurb: **Santana and Brittany are packing for New York over Brit's house.

**Just a Brittana one shot. It's fluffy with a tiny bit of angst, but all is always well in the end. Honestly, I don't know how good this is (I haven't written much lately), but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We- we- we so excited,"<em>

"Brit?"

"_We- we- we so excited,"_

"Brittany?"

"_Ex- ex- excited to go to New York!" _

"Brittany!"

Brittany snaps her head up from her suitcase. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Packing for New York, remember! Or did Lord Tubbington try wiping your memory out again?"

"Um, no. I meant, why were you singing Rebecca Black?"

"Don't you like her? She's catchy! I had the same trouble as her once, I couldn't decide which seat to take in Glee Club but then I remembered I always sit by you."

"Okay… Anyways, never mind. Let's continue packing."

Grabbing a pink suitcase off the floor and chucking it onto bed, Santana starts rummaging through cupboards in search of clothes to pack.

"Which one, Brits?" She asks, presenting two dresses in front of her.

"Um… That one." The blonde replies, pointing to the medium light blue dress in the girl in front of her's left hand. "It was the dress I wore on the day I met you for the first time."

"Oh." She deadpans, glancing at the floor. "So I guess you better keep this safe."

Catching the item of clothing that has suddenly been thrown at her, Brittany folds it up and places it in the corner of the suitcase. "I can't wait for New York tomorrow." She says quickly, changing the subject.

"I know. I gathered when you started singing that stupid song."

Awkward silence fills the room, neither of the girls knowing what to say.

"Santana, why have we gone quiet? I thought we were being happy today, New York is _tomorrow_!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"Why are you with Artie again? He called you stupid, Britt. He doesn't deserve you."

"He's really sorry about that! He even sang a song to me when we had to cook eggs."

"Yeah, about a _baby._"

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"Mercedes! That's all she could talk about in school that day!"

"But, how?"

"I Googled the lyrics to the song after school and have you _seen _them?"

"No, I haven't…"

After seeing the blonde's disheartened look, Santana shakes her head. "Let's not worry about that at the moment, just promise me you'll ask him about it though, okay?"

"Okay…"

"So anyways, what else do you need to pack?"

"Well, I need to take my collection of duck softies with me. Although I know Lord Tubbington likes to talk to them while I'm not with him and I don't want to make him sad."

A smirk spreads across the Hispanic's face at the mention of the words, _"duck softies"_

"What is it? San, why are you grinning?"

"What are _duck softies_?"

"The collection of soft cuddly ducks that I make!"

"And how have I never heard about this?"

"Because they're desirable and you'd want them all!"

"You're adorable, Brit, you know that?"

"Yep, you've told me that several times before."

"I really mean it. You're the most adorable person I've ever met, don't change for anyone."

"I won't." And with that, the delighted girl jumps up and starts piling lots of soft ducks together.

Taking a long hard stare at the hand made toys, Santana bursts into laughter.

"Like them? Aunt Emily said I'm very talented!"

"They're, um… great, Brittany. Really awesome." She gasps between mouthfuls of air.

"What's so funny?"

Instead of replying, the hysterical teen stands up and wobbles over to her.

"Nothing. Just, they're so… _you._"

"Should I be complimented or offended?"

"Complimented! They're dope!"

"Thank you!"

After filling two whole suitcases with ducks, clothes and pointless photos of Lord Tubbington, they catch sight of the time.

"San, do you want to stay the night?"

"Am I allowed?"

"You always are."

"But those were in the happier day- …Um, never mind, of course I will stay."

"Shouldn't you ring your parents first?"

"Nah, they won't care, they're pissed at me for attempting to smoke pot in their garage or something."

"Pot? Why would you try smoking a plant pot?"

"I'll explain later Brit." Deciding to change the awkward subject, the dark haired teen confesses something she wouldn't otherwise. "I don't like admitting this, but I can't wait for New York , I have a good feeling about it."

"Really? Me too! What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe we'll win Nationals?"

"Maybe… but maybe it's something else."

"What do you mean?"

There's a moment of silence which makes Santana squirm in discomfort.

"I'm breaking up with Artie. To be with you. It's decided."

The Hispanic's heart starts racing as the words fill her ears. "But… how? Why?"

"Because I've thought over what you said to me. And you're right. He was so patronising to me, I just didn't want to stay broken up with him because I don't like hurting people."

"So… now what?"

"I'll break up with him in New York. Santana, will you be with me? When you're ready, that is."

"O-o-okay. I will. I will be with you… In New York, where people won't judge as much."

"You sure?"

"Certain."

"Yay!"

Pulling her soon-to-be girlfriend into a hug, Santana knew this was how it was supposed to play out. And for once, it didn't seem as scary as it was used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be fabulous, Brittana cuddles all round! :D <strong>


End file.
